Depuis quand me regardeil ?
by Polaire J
Summary: Quand Watson est bizarre et que Holmes s'en inquiète... Petit OS sans prétention, slash, JWxSH !


**Un petit One Shot que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, quand j'ai découvert les fanfictions Sherlock Holmes, c'est à dire un bon bout de temps, il faut se l'avouer. Je suis tombé dessus en rangeant mes écrits numériques (je dois bien avoir cinquante documents textes, c'est impressionnant !) et je l'ai fini.**

**Voici donc un Sherlock x Watson du point de vue de Holmes, un peu strange, mais assez sympa je trouve.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps Watson me regarde-il ?<p>

Quand je lis le journal, recherchant minutieusement le moindre indice indiquant une affaire à résoudre dans les obscurs articles dissertant des nouvelles et d'autres, aussi initnéressantes les une des autres, il ne me quitte pas des yeux en buvant tranquillement son café.

Quand pour passer le temps, fuir l'ennui, je sors cette petite mallette qui contient la seringue de ma solution de cocaïne à sept pourcents, me piquant avec habitude le bras, il me regarde distraitement, par-dessus la couverture de son livre, au lieu de me faire des jérémiades me disant que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que la suite entraîne une grave dépression, et tout ce qui suit.

Quand à mes heures perdues, j'attrape mon vieux violon, je l'accorde, et je joue de ces accords que j'affectionne, que je tire de ce il écoute sans broncher, me suit du regard tout en poursuivant ses réflexions, alors que je sais qu'il déteste entendre ces sons grimaçants sortir de mon instrument.

Quand lorsque l'humeur et la raison m'y prennent, j'attrape mes fioles dans lesquelles reposent les mixtures dont moi seul connais le nom, et que je me plonge dans des expérimentations savantes, il me fixe du coin de l'œil en écrivant son journal.

Quand je reste des heures et des heures, parfois des journées entières, inerte, sur le canapé, à réfléchir sur d'absurdes théories, à regarder simplement le temps qui passe, le regard dans le vide, je sens son regard peser sur moi, comme pour me rappeler que lui aussi, il est là.

Quand, agacé par la situation, je lui demande enfin ce qu'il a et qu'il répond en détournant les yeux que ce n'est rien, je sens encore son esprit rivé sur moi, qui observe attentivement mes faits et gestes, mes moindres mouvements, ma moindre parole.

Quand je sors en claquant la porte, nerveux de notre discussion, tâchant d'élucider le mystère qu'est mon colocataire, il tire les rideaux pour pouvoir me voir quittant l'immeuble, et déambuler dans Baker Street.

Quand je croise l'Inspecteur Lestrade, qui voulait me voir, au coin de la rue, je peux voir par la fenêtre son visage rivé vers moi, devinant une nouvelle enquête que je résolverai bientôt, impliquant un meurtrier quelconque. « Crime passionnel, ou crime rationnel ? » pense-il.

Quand je flaire les indices comme un limier, que je m'assois dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir, qu'il prend des notes en vain, que peu à peu je trouve la solution si évidente, je peux deviner ses yeux pétillants se poser sur moi et rester ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Quand dans un éclair de génie, je trouve la solution, que j'expose ma théorie, qu'elle se révèle juste, et que le coupable est démasqué, arrêté, et mis aux fers, je vois son sourire lumineux barrer son visage, et je l'entends me féliciter une fois de plus de mes brillantes déductions.

Quand l'inspecteur Lestrade, après avoir lu le journal le félicitant encore de cette nouvelle enquête, vient chez nous pour me remercier chaleureusement, me serre la main, en me racontant comment Gregson était furieux que je l'aie encore aidé, je peux voir passer un éclair de je-ne sais-quoi dans ses yeux, ce qui me rend aussitôt perplexe, et par conséquent, de mauvaise humeur.

Quand, alors que je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour digérer mes mauvaises dispositions, et que je me roule en boule dans mon lit en me demandant ce qui ne va pas avec lui, pourquoi il est si étrange ces temps-ci, il frappe à ma porte pour m'apporter un peu de thé, et me demande si j'ai besoin d'autre chose, je sens ses pensées dirigées vers moi.

Quand je remarque ses ongles rongés et sa mine blafarde, je lui demande s'il se fait du souci pour quelque chose, ses mains tremblent et son teint s'empourpre de confusion, la tasse de thé vacille et je me précipite pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas sur le sol, il baisse le yeux au sol comme une vulgaire collégienne en me jetant des rapides coups d'œil.

Quand il pose le plateau sur mon chevet, s'assoit sur le lit, me dit qu'il veut me parler, il est hésitant, comme si ce qu'il allait dire avait une très grande importance pour lui, mes mains se posent sur ses épaules en lui annonçant que, même si la chose n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je l'écouterais jusqu'au bout.

Quand il me dit qu'il croit être amoureux, je passe en revu toutes les femmes qu'il connaît, je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac, et je demande acerbement de qui il s'agit.

Quand, après une hésitation, il pose sa main sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je demeure surpris et ne réponds pas à son baiser, tentant d'analyser un tant soit peu la situation.

Quand il se retire, le rouge aux joues, le regard fuyant, je suis tout aussi perdu, mais devant cette vision, je me rends compte d'une chose : il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça, je voudrais qu'il soit troublé plus souvent.

Quand il me regarde, de l'appréhension dans les yeux, et me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant, je bafouille en me rendant compte que c'est moi l'objet de ce doux sentiment, et je me dis que finalement ce n'est pas aussi grave que je ne l'avais pressenti.

Quand je prends un air grave en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il sait comment cela est perçu par notre société, il a un regard confiant et déterminé, un regard militaire courageux qui ne me déplaît pas, et il me dit qu'il assumera jusqu'au bout.

Quand finalement je l'attire à moi et je m'empare de ses lèvres si douces, il soupire et se laisse emporter par le baiser, rajoutant son grain de sel, prenant mon visage en coupe pour mieux encore m'embrasser.

Quand nous basculons sur le lit, je devine qu'il attend ça depuis longtemps. Comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais m'en apercevoir ? Je suis un rustre aveugle.

Quand nous finissons par fermer la porte à clé, nous sommes déjà nus mais nous appréhendons la réaction de cette très chère Mrs Hudson si elle tombe sur ce spectacle.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, il dort paisiblement et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à le détailler et à caresser ses courts cheveux blonds auxquels se mêlent de jolies mèches brunes je veux l'embrasser encore une fois.

Quand il se pelotonne contre moi avec cet air si mignon en dormant, je le remercie silencieusement d'avoir voulu me parler, car je sais maintenant que je tiens à lui beaucoup plus que comme un ami.

Et quand je le réveille d'un baiser, je suis confiant. Même la mort ne nous séparera jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Mince alors, la fin est vraiment trop fluffy ! Tant pis, ça ira comme ça.<strong>

**Des rewiews ?**

**The chocolate girl  
><strong>


End file.
